


Warrior of The Jungle

by FarCryFan27



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarCryFan27/pseuds/FarCryFan27
Summary: An alternative ending of "Join Citra" where Jason becomes the almighty warrior of the Jungle, but only pieces of his past are stopping him and one horror is still out there, can Jason get through it?
Relationships: Jason Brody/Citra Talugmai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. A New Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has made his decision and shares a special night with Citra for his glory.

It was done, he had done it. He killed his friends, his ex-girlfriend, this whole time he fought to save them and in the end, he killed them. Jason was a monster and he knew it, all the blood on his hands he could never come back from it, he was a killer. After he slit Liza's throat, he took a step back and watched as blood spilled down her neck and her last word was his name, Jason. Jason looked down at his hands and saw Liza's blood all over it, taking another step back and faced Citra as she smiled at him. "You are worthy of the tatau," she spoke as he nuzzled her head against his affectionately. "Prepare the tatau," she ordered taking Jason's hands and taking him to the courtyard as all the rakyat cheered to their king and rose their fists in the air. "Our warrior has proven to be strong, powerful, he is our king and will guide us to victory," she spoke to each soldier. The rakyat yelled in victory, cheering for Jason to be the king. He felt Citra move her arms on his body, turning to her as her eyes locked with his, moving her arms around his neck and leaned in with a sweet smile before closing her eyes and puckering her lips. As her pink lips collided with his, Jason felt his face get hot and more and more cheering happened. She pulled his arms to wrap around her and kissed him passionately, signaling him to kiss her back. Jason did so and both of them kissed for awhile before dividing and Citra smiled, gazing into his eyes before kneeling down on her knee and presented him with the final dagger. "Protect us warrior," were the words that left her mouth as Jason placed his hand on the dagger, only looking to the side where a glass mirror was to see himself glitching out between himself and............Vaas. He didn't take sight off the image as slowly the reflection took a pistol and pointed it to the head and an evil grin crossed it's face. "We'll meet again when extremes meet," he heard a voice growl before the reflection went away. "Jason, are you okay?" he heard Citra ask, his attention back on her as he slowly nodded and took the blade from her hands, rising it in the air as all the rakyat cheered. He pulled it down and looked at the decorative blade and saw a reflection again before pointing it away from him. "Our ceremony continues, tonight we feast and pray for our glory and give thanks to the lord for bringing us this miracle, but first," Citra smiled taking Jason's wrist and pulled him over to her as she pressed her body against his and passionately kissed him with those pink lips again. He inhaled her scent of strawberries as he pressed his nose against her face, both wrapping arms around each other. He could say her lips were the same as her scent but more fruity. Citra and Jason continued their kiss as she lead him the way she wanted, pulling him back to the stone where they first made love. Citra pushed Jason against the slab as he lied back and saw her walk up to him slowly, putting on lipstick as she threw it and got on top of him, removing her bodysuit and glazed down his body, kissing him passionately and felt a poke near his soft spot and understood what she wanted. They made out for a long time and Jason didn't want it to end, he was even more in love with Citra than he was before. After getting tired of being on top, the two exchanged spots and Citra didn't want the pleasure she was getting to ever end. "The rakyat will be reborn, the ultimate warrior has put himself in the place of the cowardly Vaas, cinka ca ba knak, let his soul be free and pure for our people," Citra had continued to speak as Jason pleasured, eventually stopping as they both collapsed among the ground and shared a kiss, allowing Jason to get up and rolled over to the side, looking to the side at her as they both heavily breathed after the magical moment, breathing for air as Citra cuddled up to Jason, keeping her body against his and closed her eyes, falling asleep not to long after. Jason blushed more and more with her actions, even more as took his hand from his lap and placed it on her heart and put it her hand on his. It was mostly to keep the two intertwined so he decided to go with it and ended out falling asleep on the stone too. Eventually by soon Jason woke up, he'll admit it's hard sleeping on stone than it was on a normal bed, but with someone as well was a little more difficult. Jason woke up to find that Citra was no longer there, looking side to side she had left. Perhaps she thought Jason didn't want her there but that wasn't true. He waited on the stone just to make sure she didn't just go grab something but after 45 minutes he went to search for her. Walking down the temple bridge with bare feet, winds at a low speed but still enough to make you shiver. He got to the main temple structure and walked in to see the courtyard was empty, of course it could just be that they were asleep. He walked to the main tree and there she sat, looking at the stump of the tree and brushed her hand against it, looking down at her feet and back at the bark, taking a knife and carving it into the tree, a new carving that was too be Jason, the new warrior. "What are you doing out here?" Jason asked which startled Citra before she knew who it was and turned around, smiling at him and gestured him to sit down. He did so and put his arm on her shoulder as she smiled at him and handed him a plate of rakyat ragolta, or pasta in other words. "Since we were making love all that time I didn't get to eat so I decided to come out and get a bowl of food," Citra smiled taking his hand and held it. "I was a little worried at first, thought something had happened at first but knowing you rakyat sure you would be safe," Jason smiled and rubbed her leg as he took a bite of food as she smiled and brushed her body against his. "Why don't we go back to bed?" She smiled taking his hand and both of them lied against the grass, her brushing up his body and kissed him gently, falling asleep as Jason did too. The real question is is this what Jason wants?


	2. Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citra has a feeling that Jason will become the next warrior of rakyat legend, but sees something is troubling him and decides to help him let go of whatever is bothering him, will it work?

It was the next morning as Jason lightly opened his eyes, looking around until seeing that Citra was still asleep against him, lightly moaning in her sleep. He gently lifted her head and lied it on the ground, brushing against the grass, standing up and groggily walked to the back courtyard.


End file.
